


Creatures at Heart

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Creatures, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Manip Art, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: For years, Pansy has tried fighting the creature within her, but a magical accident sends Pansy into an unknown world. A world of snow and ice, where she meets a man that helps her see that her inner creature is a part of who she is.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Creatures at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is articcat621 and she asked for Hermione Granger/Loki and masquerade. This is just the image, and currently there are no plans to turn this into a story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or Game of Thrones. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and George R.R. Martin and HBO for GoT, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
